


Insomnia

by Glo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glo/pseuds/Glo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sucedería si Fitz descubriera que Holden Radcliffe es su padre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Eran las dos de la mañana y Fitz no podía conciliar el sueño. Hacía unas horas había descubierto algo que le quitó la tranquilidad por completo: Holden Radcliffe era su padre, o el hombre que dio su información genética para completar el proceso de su concepción, para ser más exactos. Fitz era solo un niño cuando su padre decidió abandonarlos a él y a su madre, y siempre pensó que haría hasta lo imposible por no ser como él. El descubrir que, sin querer, lo localizó y que era un ingeniero como él, lo tenía dudando en que si había triunfado en no ser como su padre. 

Fitz se encontraba en su escritorio, con la luz encendida, revisando algunas cajas y viendo viejas fotografías.

– “¿Fitz? ¿Está todo bien?”, preguntó Jemma desde la cama donde, en algún momento de la noche, Fitz la acompañaba.

–“Estoy bien, Jemma. Vuelve a dormir”, respondió él, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Una semana después de que regresaron de Rumania ambos hablaron con Coulson, haciéndole saber de su “nueva” relación. Coulson sintió algo alivio, era una buena noticia en medio de todas las tragedias, anteriores y recientes y les dio su bendición, por decirlo de alguna manera. Una de las cosas que conversaron era la posibilidad de quedarse juntos en una sola habitación, cosa a la que accedió Coulson con una sola condición: que su relación no interfiriera en el plano laboral, aunque estaba seguro que eso no iba a pasar. Coulson estaba muy feliz por ellos; sin embargo, no lo demostró muy efusivamente. Ambos pasaron por un infierno, literalmente, y sobrevivieron para contarlo. Coulson pensó que lo merecían.

–“No estás bien. ¿Qué sucede?”. Jemma conoce muy bien a Fitz, y aunque su nueva relación los ha llevado a terrenos inexplorados anteriormente, sabe bastante bien cuando algo le molesta.

–“No puedo dormir”, responde él.

–“Te puedo ayudar con eso”, dice ella, muy coqueta, bajando de la cama y abrazándolo por la espalda. Él sonríe, le da un beso en la mejilla y la invita a sentarse en sus piernas, abrazándola.

–“¿Qué es eso?”, pregunta Jemma.

Fitz tenía entre sus cosas un pequeño robot, algo rústico y oxidado. Por su apariencia, parecía ser bastante viejo.

–“Este pequeño fue la primera cosa que construí. Y el último recuerdo que tengo de mi padre”, responde él, con un toque de tristeza en su voz. “Pocas veces me pregunté qué había pasado con él. Después de que nos abandonara, pensé que no era un hombre que valiera la pena buscar, así que traté de borrarlo de mi memoria por completo, y hoy el universo me lo trae de vuelta. Siempre intenté pensar en que no sería como él, y terminé siéndolo”.

–“No te atrevas a compararte con él”, le dijo Jemma con voz fuerte, pero amorosa, mientras buscaba sus ojos con su mirada. “Mírame. Nunca… óyeme bien… nunca lo has sido, ni serás como él. Solo porque compartas su amor por la tecnología no quiere decir que seas igual a él. Eres un hombre excepcional, desinteresado, con un gran corazón y con una hermosa mente. Y precisamente por esas cosas es que te amo.” 

Fitz quedó frío al escuchar a Jemma. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que era capaz de escucharlo en sus oídos. La miraba a los ojos y podía ver cómo brillaban de una manera que nunca había visto en ella, y era por él. Jamás pensó que escucharía esas palabras salir de su boca. Él estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por ella, pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo. De pronto, sintió como si todos los problemas de su mundo hubieran desaparecido, como si lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, era ella. Solo ella. La miró, sonrió, tocó suavemente su mejilla y la besó tan tiernamente, como si tuviera miedo de quebrarla. La abrazó y susurró a su oído: “Yo también te amo”.

Volvió a besarla. Ella se levantó de su regazo, tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la cama. Se metieron bajo las cobijas, apagaron las luces y se abrazaron. Nada más importaba. 

Jemma lo calmaba. Mientras la abrazaba, sentía el aroma de su cabello que era completamente relajante. Y aunque Jemma lo dijo en otro sentido, ella sí lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño más fácilmente, a pesar de que él nunca sufrió de insomnio.

Fitz la hacía sentir segura, confiada, amada. Nunca pensó enamorarse así de su compañero de la Academia, su mejor amigo, su cómplice. Pero ahora, no sabría cómo dormir sin él, estar sin él, respirar sin él, vivir sin él.

Ambos se relajaron, uno con la presencia del otro, y muy pronto estuvieron dormidos, sin pensar en qué pasaría el día de mañana, en un mes, o en un año. Lo que importaba, era que estaban juntos, que se amaban con locura y que su amor era suficiente para enfrentar lo que fuera.


End file.
